<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens Now by EmrysTheMerlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497046">What Happens Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin'>EmrysTheMerlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of a Lioness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Grieving George Weasley, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle Of Hogwarts and defeat of the Dark Wizard Voldemort left behind quite a bit of a mess. One Harriet Potter is determined to help clean up. Still learning new things about the Wizarding World seventeen years after she discovered its existence Harriet isn't sure she's ever going to get used to magic, but maybe that's ok. After all she's not alone anymore and maybe Dumbledore was right, Love held a kind of magic all its own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of a Lioness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taking Stock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGonagall sighed as she looked down the list of the lost. Altogether they’d lost just over fifty people, the Death Eaters had much higher casualty numbers but still. She knew the names on that list, most of them were students. Her heart twisted with grief as there was a tap on the door. </p>
<p>	“Come in.” Kingsley Shacklebolt, current Minister of Magic, stepped into her office looking tired. Everyone was tired right now, the war was over but the cleanup would take much longer. </p>
<p>	“Headmistress.” He nodded she managed a slight smile. </p>
<p>	“Minister.” He flopped into the seat across from her. </p>
<p>	“Good God Minnie, did you ever picture it ending like this?” She shook her head. She could still see the bodies of her students when she closed her eyes. Harriet laying as though dead in Hagrid’s arms, surrounded by Death Eaters. </p>
<p>	“I can’t say I did Kingsley.” He nodded pulling a few packets of paper from his bag. </p>
<p>	“Well I have good news and bad news.” She nodded. </p>
<p>	“Let’s start with the bad and savor the good.” He nodded. </p>
<p>	“Most of the Death Eaters have turned themselves in but a few aren’t going quietly. The ones we haven’t captured are on the run, and Greyback escaped.” Minerva’s face pinched. Greyback was a powerful werewolf. “We’ve got a few bigger names we know to be Death Eaters still on the loose too. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange for one, Lucius turned himself in and we’ve currently got his wife and son on house arrest. Now onto the good news.” Minnie nodded. </p>
<p>	“Some brilliant soul in the Ministry managed to duplicate the Hogwarts school ledger. The one they destroyed wasn’t the real one.” Minerva let out a sigh of relief. The Hogwarts school ledger was a magical tome that was said to have once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and listed every magical child in the British Isles as soon as they showed any sign of magic. Voldemort had it destroyed to prevent muggle born children from being found and trained in magic. “They haven’t come forward yet so we may never know who it was but we owe them a great deal.” If they hadn’t come forward it was likely they were dead as so many others were. </p>
<p>	“I’ve got someone I trust running the Aurors for now. Hestia Jones actually. Which brings me to my next point. Harriet’s family has been released from protective custody. They are returning to Privet Drive as we speak. I’ve asked Dedalus to stay with Arabella Figg for a few more weeks, just in case. They’re none the worse for the ware.” A silence fell for a moment, they had come to a sticking point. </p>
<p>	“Where is Harriet?” Kingsley was direct, Minerva had always respected him for that. She folded her hands. </p>
<p>	“In Gryffindor Tower, asleep, as she has been for the past few hours.” Kingsley let out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>	“When she vanished from the Hall, well there were a few rumors already starting to circle that maybe she had only come back from the dead to beat Him, then vanished for good.” Minerva shook her head. </p>
<p>	“Is Rita writing again already?” Kingsley grimaced. </p>
<p>	“I don’t think she ever stops.” They shared a small smile. Kingsley leaned forward. “Has she told you what happened in the forest?” Minerva shook her head. </p>
<p>	“She hasn’t, Hagrid has though, he was a prisoner of the Death Eaters when it happened.” She shook her head though. “He says, she walked in, turned herself over to save all of us. And he killed her for it. But it just didn’t stick. He’s not sure if Narcissa Malfoy was lying or not when she told Lord Voldemort that Harriet was dead. He was too grief stricken to check himself, understandably.” Kingsley nodded leaning back. </p>
<p>	“Do you think she’ll ever tell anyone what happened? Why she did what she did? What she was doing all those months on the run? Why she and her friends broke into the Ministry, Gringotts and Hogwarts in the course of a year?” Minerva blew out a heavy breath. </p>
<p>	“I don’t know Kingsley.” She glanced up at the portrait of Dumbledore who smiled at her, the smile he always had when he knew something she didn’t. “I think we can only guess. She will always be loyal to Dumbledore. If he told her not to tell anyone I don’t think she will.” Kingsley nodded. </p>
<p>	“It’s always been one of the things I admired about her, her loyalty. A Gryffindor through and through that one.” Minerva smiled proudly. </p>
<p>	“That she is.” Kingsley nodded and stood. </p>
<p>	“I’ll get the ledger back to you as soon as possible. It belongs at Hogwarts anyway. Oh and we’ve had several volunteers to assist in rebuilding the castle. I know reconstruction is already underway but it’ll go faster if we have help.” Minerva nodded. “Madame Maxine is coming with her best from Beauxbatons and a few other French wizards and witches to help. Viktor Krum and his quidditch team will be here along with the best and brightest of Durmstrang before the weeks out. They’ve offered him the Headmaster position, since he’s retiring from Seeking. Not sure he’ll take it yet or get a few years under his belt first but I think he’d be a good fit.” Minerva nodded, she’d liked Viktor when he was Durmstrang’s champion, more so when she learned he and Fleur were keeping in contact with Harriet to help her deal with Cedric’s death. “I’ll want to talk to Harriet when she’s ready.” Minerva bristled slightly, for a moment worried that Kingsley would be foolish enough to ask the same that Fudge and Scrimgeour had of Harriet, to approve of the Ministry without really knowing what was going on. Kingsley headed her off though. </p>
<p>	“She’s gonna want to help catching the last few Death Eaters, and I’d like to be on an even standing with her about it. Also Gringotts is not pressing charges on any involved in the break in. Not sure why yet but.” He shrugged as though to say he’d never really understood Goblins anyway. “They do want to speak to her though, there’s the matter of her inheritance now that she’s seventeen and not a wanted woman.” Minerva frowned. </p>
<p>	“Inheritance?” Kingsley nodded. </p>
<p>	“Yes, apparently it wasn’t just her parents who left her everything, though that’ll need to be settled too. The Potter Manor, not the house in Godric’s Hollow but the actual ancestral home, titles and the like. They were an old wizarding family after all even if James and his parents never really went in for all that. And she’s been left the Black estates as well, and everything that goes with that. Which is quite a few more titles along with her owning number twelve. She technically now holds two Wizengamot seats which is another headache in and of itself. And there’s Teddy Lupin.” Both adults fell silent at the mention of the now orphan. “Remus and Tonks made her godmother. So I’ll need to speak with her sooner rather than later unfortunately.” Minerva nodded. </p>
<p>	“I’ll floo you when she’s ready to talk about these things.” He nodded and shook her hand before sweeping out of the office. Minerva turned to Dumbledore’s portrait he was still smiling. </p>
<p>	“Will you tell me what she was doing for you?” A direct question that made the old Headmasters eyes twinkle as they had in life. </p>
<p>	“I believe that’s entirely up to Harriet.” Minerva shook her head slightly and stood yawning. She needed a few hours of sleep before Madame Maxine arrived. As grateful as she was for the help it would be odd to have the other two schools visiting Hogwarts again. She made her way to her teachers quarters and was surprised to find Harriet heading towards the headmasters office. She was rumpled with sleep but had a determined look in her eyes. </p>
<p>	“Miss Potter, how can I help you?” Harriet frowned. </p>
<p>	“I have an odd request.” Minerva motioned her into her office she’d held as transfiguration teacher. The tin of biscuits sat closed on her desk. Minerva opened it took one and held it out to Harriet. </p>
<p>	“Have a biscuit.” Harriet obliged as she sat down across from Minerva. There was silence for a moment and Minerva wondered if there was more to the mission Dumbledore had sent her on, did it reach beyond the death of Voldemort?</p>
<p>	“How do you become an Animagus?” The transfiguration professor blinked, that hadn’t been at all what she was expecting. Harriet kept talking, seeming to need to justify the question and its rather odd timing. “You’re the only one I know of anymore, that isn’t Skeeter, and well I was thinking about Teddy.” Filing away the information that Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus for later use, Minerva frowned. </p>
<p>	“What about Teddy?” Her voice was soft. She knew that the loss of the last of the Marauders was likely to have hit Harriet hard as they had been the closest thing she had to family outside of Ron and Hermione. </p>
<p>	“Well if he turns out to be a werewolf, Remus won’t be there to help him and he’ll need someone. No one’s told me if he’s turned yet, I don’t really know how it works, but I’d like to do for him what my dad did for Remus.” She silenced herself with a bite of her biscuit looking sheepish. Minerva was smiling though. It seemed some things would never change and Harriet Potter’s need to help others was one of them. She nodded. </p>
<p>	“You’re in luck Miss Potter, since you won’t be doing it illegally and without experienced help it wont take nearly as long as it did for your father. A few months at most before your first transformation if we get lucky with the weather.  Now we may have to stretch that timeline a little given the reconstruction of the castle but I’d be more than willing to help.” Harriet smiled wide. Minerva nodded. </p>
<p>	“We’ll see if we can’t start later this week. For now, go get some more sleep please, you look like you need it.” Harriet nodded quickly finishing her buscuit. Minerva held out the tin again. “Take two.” Her student grinned and took two before turning to leave again. </p>
<p>	“Oh and Harriet, you might want to know that your Muggle family has been released from protective custody. They’re going back to number four. According to Kingsley they’re alright and Dedalus Diggle will be staying nearby for a while yet to make sure they remain so.” Harriet nodded slightly, an unsure look on her face as she made her way out of the office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>					~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Waking up alone was an unpleasant feeling for Neville when he was certain that he had fallen asleep holding Harriet. Someone cleared their throat nearby and he turned and found an old house elf wearing a crisp sheet and a golden locket standing there. He bowed slightly. </p>
<p>	“Mistress Potter has asked Kreacher to inform you that she has gone to speak to Minerva McGonagall and if you wish you can join her for what she is calling breakfast. Since it’s about four in the morning it’s a bit early.” Neville laughed sitting up all the way in the chair, rubbing his neck. </p>
<p>	“Uh thanks, didn’t know Harriet had a house elf.” </p>
<p>	“Kreacher was left to Mistress Potter along with the noble house of Black when her godfather died. Will you be joining her?” Neville nodded. Kreacher bowed and vanished with a sharp crack. A grunt sounded from a nearby couch and Neville pulled his wand, which he’d retrieved shortly after the battle had ended. Lighting the tip he found Ron rubbing his eyes on the couch, Hermione draped over him sleepily rubbing her eyes. Neville waved his wand lighting the candles around the room along with the fireplace. Ron rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Give a guy a little warning Nev.” Neville smiled slightly. </p>
<p>	“Sorry.” Ron shrugged wrapping his arms around Hermione and snuggling further into the couch. Hermione smiled, looking like she didn’t want to get up. Then she frowned looking around. </p>
<p>	“Where’s Harriet?” Neville stretched. </p>
<p>	“Apparently talking to McGonagall.” There was another crack and Kreacher was back laying out a table cloth on the large table between Neville and the couch that Ron and Hermione were cuddling on. He snapped his long fingers and several platters appeared on the table, still steaming. Ron and Hermione sat up with interest at the fresh bacon and eggs, bread still warm from the oven. The portrait hole opened and Harriet climbed back in with a smile.</p>
<p>	“Do I smell bacon? Thank you Kreacher.” Kreacher smiled bowing slightly as Harriet snatched up a piece of toast and some bacon before sitting back down on the chair with Neville. “How are the house elves doing?” Kreacher bowed again. </p>
<p>	“The house elves of Hogwarts are well Mistress Potter, only two were lost during the battle.” Harriet nodded.</p>
<p>	“Can you get me their names, so we can add them to the list of the fallen? I haven’t spoken to Kingsley yet but I’m sure there will be some kind of memorial. I’d like them included.” Hermione beamed and Neville looped an arm around Harriet’s waist reaching around her for some bacon. Kreacher nodded. </p>
<p>	“Kreacher will see to it Miss.” He snapped his fingers again and a large jug of pumpkin juice appeared on the table with four goblets. </p>
<p>	“I have one more question Kreacher then I want you to get some rest, I know you’re probably as tired as we are from the fight.” Kreacher nodded. “Grimmauld Place? Did the Death Eaters get in?” Kreacher frowned. </p>
<p>	“An unknown, uninvited wizard crossed the threshold of the Black family home and fled quickly when…” He paused glancing at Neville. Harriet motioned for him to continue. </p>
<p>	“You can speak freely around Neville though I appreciate your caution.” </p>
<p>	“When the measures put in place by the Order of the Phoenix were set off, he did not return.” Harriet nodded smiling slightly. </p>
<p>	“Thank you Kreacher, now please go get some rest. I’ll call you if I need you.” Kreacher bowed again and vanished with another crack. Harriet poured the juice and the four ate in silence. Hermione spoke first. </p>
<p>	“Do we know how many we lost?” Harriet shrugged setting down her toast. </p>
<p>	“I don’t know the exact number yet, but it had to be about fifty from what I saw in the great hall before we slipped away.” They nodded. Everyone had wanted Harriet to be part of their grief and celebrations alike. She lifted her glass. </p>
<p>	“To the ones who laid down their lives.” Ron, Hermione and Neville lifted their cups in a toast as they finished off the food Kreacher had left for them. Still exhausted from the ordeal they had all been through, and unwilling to leave each others company they laid back down on the couches in the common room and quickly fell back into a blessedly dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Down The Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lone figure stepped out of a darkened alley and eyed the sky. Here in London it was foggy and grey today. She turned up the collar on her near floor length coat and set off down the street. Stepping into an old dilapidated looking Inn she smiled at the bar keep who waved. </p>
<p>	“Can I get you a drink Miss Potter?” She shook her head, heading already through the bar, which wasn’t very crowded. The few witches and wizards there gazed at the newcomer with awe.</p>
<p>	“Not today Tom, got a few appointments, thank you though!” She shot a friendly wave over her shoulder and disappeared out the door. Pulling her wand she tapped the proper brick and the wall retreated leaving the entrance to Diagon Alley open. Harriet smiled slightly as she checked the watch she’d been given by Molly Weasley almost a full year ago. She had about ten minutes to get where she was going. Whispers followed her down the street, which was starting to look like it had when she first visited. There were a few differences. Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor had a sign out front that read ‘Under New Management’. That wasn’t all that surprising. The previous proprietor’s body, along with quite a few others, had been unearthed thanks to some information provided by a Death Eater looking to lower his sentence. </p>
<p>	Looking up at the marble white building Harriet was glad to see that it had been repaired from the damage she Hermione and Ron had done to it two months ago on their way out of the depths of the bank. She shook her head slightly to herself as she made her way to the bank. Two months had passed since that final battle. It still didn’t quite feel real yet. But there was good news to be had. Hogwarts was fully repaired from the devastation it had suffered during that last offensive. It had taken three weeks for that alone, even with the help of wizards and witches from around the world. But her home away from home was back to the solid stone it had been, clear of the blood and destruction of war. Kingsley Shaklebolt, who looked to be holding onto the position of Minister for at least the rest of what would have been Pius Thicknesse’s term in office, had dedicated a memorial in Hogsmeade to all those who had fallen in the defense of what was right on Hogwarts grounds. Harriet had been pleased that he hadn’t objected in the slightest to including the house elves and centaurs in that as well. She had been surprised, but pleased, to learn that he’d included Cedric Diggory; who’s death had been written off for so long as a tragic accident by the ministry. </p>
<p>	Entering the doors of Gringotts, fully visible this time she stepped over to the next available goblin and smiled handing him the letter she had received about a week ago. It asked her to appear at the bank to discuss the matter of her inheritance from both James Potter and Sirius Black at her earliest convenience. Considering she had been temporarily mute at the time this was the first chance she’d gotten to visit. Becoming an Animagus was a complex process, part of which involved holding a mandrake leaf under ones tongue for a full thirty days, during which she had been rendered unable to speak and had to be exceedingly careful when eating. The goblin nodded and hopped down from his stool escorting her, not to the carts that would take her into the depths of the bank, but to the opposite side of the bank and into an office. It was well decorated and a goblin already sat there. The plaque on his desk proclaimed him the head of the bank, Scartooth. She waited to sit until it was offered. </p>
<p>	“Miss Potter, we should have called you in here earlier. In all honesty this should have been settled the day of, or after, your seventeenth birthday. But given the political climate at the time I understand the need to postpone this meeting.” His voice was calm as he pulled two sheets of paper from his desk and handed them over to her. Sirius’s Will and her fathers. “As you can see both of these Wills make it quite clear that you are to receive everything. There was a stipulation in your fathers will that stated you were to receive his properties only after your seventeenth birthday while you still had any living relative. We are given to understand that you grew up with Muggle relatives.” </p>
<p>	“That’s correct.” Scartooth nodded straightening his papers. </p>
<p>	“Very good. Now that you are of age all Potter properties have been transferred to your name. This includes the Manor house outside of Cardiff,” He handed over a deed and a photograph. It was a handsome house large as Malfoy Manor but made to look somehow more like a home. “and all attending house elves, which was three at our last count. Along with a small Wand Wood forest on the edge of Whales, it has been contracted out to Ollivanders for many years but if you wish to renegotiate that you are at liberty to do so. You attain the title Lady Potter, last held by your grandmother on your paternal side, as your mother never acknowledged the title, and her seat on the Wizengamot” He pulled a delicately decorated box out from his desk and handed it over. Harriet opened it. Inside lay a small silver signate ring. An unfamiliar coat of arms lay there in the center a rising phoenix. She recognized the Latin around the image and smiled. </p>
<p>	“The last enemy that shall be defeated is death.” </p>
<p>	“Quite right. Now from your godfather, you are already aware of most of the inheritance there. But you attain a ladyship from that as well, along with the long held Black seat on the Wizengamot, the ministry should help you figure out how to hold two seats or who to pass the title to if this is completely impossible. All gold and treasure from your Godfather’s vault has already been transferred to your vault.” He handed over a second delicate box containing another silver signate ring this one bearing the Black family crest and motto. “Is there anything else I can help you with today?” Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“I’d like to make a quick withdrawal from my vault please.” Scartooth nodded and rang a small gold bell on his desk. Another goblin appeared at the doorway and bowed to Harriet. “Thank you.” She said to the bank manager who nodded and smiled slightly as she left. Making the withdrawal was quick and uneventful, there were a few new chests here and there and the piles of gold were quite a bit larger than she remembered them but she did not linger. Once back in Diagon Alley she headed down the road to the garish windows of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. It was open, a small trickle of people going in and out. The sales associate behind the counter was alone though and unfamiliar to Harriet, though she recognized Harriet at once. </p>
<p>	“Where’s George?” The associate nodded, looking a bit heartbroken as she pointed Harriet through a door marked employees only. Behind it was a storage room and a potioneering cabinet. There was also a door that led up to the flat above the shop, once shared by the twins, now belonging to just George. Harriet made her way up the stairs to the door of the flat. She knocked, expecting to have to shout to gain entry but the door was opened nearly immediately. By Angelina Johnson, a chaser on Harriet’s Quidditch team during her Hogwarts days. She was wearing George’s latest Weasley sweater, across the room sat George in one of Fred’s sweaters. </p>
<p>	“Hello Harriet. What are you doing here?” Harriet shrugged. </p>
<p>	“Wanted to check on George.” Angelina stepped aside and let her into the apartment. It was small but reminded her painfully of the Burrow. George was curled up with a mug of tea. Angelina held up the tea pot. Harriet shook her head. “I can’t stay long. I have a few things to do but I wanted to check in. Got an owl the other day from Hermione.” George perked up slightly. </p>
<p>	Ron and Hermine had left about a week ago to head to Australia, find her parents and remove the memory charm Hermione had placed on them. Harriet pulled the parchment out of her coat and began to read off it. </p>
<p>	“Dear Harriet, we arrived smoothly though I think I prefer apparition to portkeys. Australia is lovely and quite warm. The authorities here are more than willing to help us find my parents. I have to say I didn’t realize that bringing up your name even here would get things done quite so quickly.” George let out a snort into his tea. </p>
<p>	“Famous all over the world mate, you’ll never get away from it.” Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“Don’t I know it.” She sighed and continued. “We’re hoping we can wrap this up quickly and be back before your birthday. Hope to be seeing you soon, lots of love, Hermione and Ron.’” She folded the paper as Angelina sat down next to George. </p>
<p>	“I wish them luck getting back before your birthday, it’s at the end of the month right?” The ex-chaser asked, Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“Yeah the thirty first. We’re gonna have a little get together. Not sure where yet but if you wanted to pop by that’d be lovely Angelina.” She nodded as George stood and pulled Harriet into a hug. He cleared his throat. </p>
<p>	“What are you up to these days?” She shrugged as he set down his mug. </p>
<p>	“Been meeting with Kingsley, he’s willing to let me come along on the raids looking for the remaining Lestranges and Greyback. But only provisionally. The new head of the Auror department is trying to get him to let me sign on permanently but without NEWTs it’s difficult, bureaucracy and all that. That and he wants me to forgo Auror training for the moment.” George let out a short laugh. </p>
<p>	“Well having the Girl-Who-Lived twice heading up a team of Aurors is comforting. Even if she is a specky scrawny git.” Harriet hugged him again. She didn’t ask how he was doing, he’d never pushed when Sirius died so she wasn’t going to push now. He frowned slightly. </p>
<p>	“Where are you staying? The Burrow?” She shook her head. </p>
<p>	“No I’m back at Grimmauld Place. It’s actually quite a bit nicer now that Kreacher is happy. I’ve been spending most nights at Hogwarts honestly McGonagall and I are working on a project, and she’s trying to swing NEWTs tests for Hermione, Ron and me when they get back. I think Hermione might want to go back and do her seventh year with Ginny but I don’t know that I will.” She didn’t want to rest until all the Death Eaters were behind bars. She frowned and stuck her hands in her pockets. “I have a favor to ask though George.” He nodded sitting back down beside Angelina who looked a bit nervous about what Harriet might be asking of him. </p>
<p>	“I just found out that I inherited the Potter Manor, which is apparently a thing. I don’t think I can go through it alone. I wouldn’t ask but without Ron and Hermione…” George nodded. </p>
<p>	“It’ll be good to have a project when do you wanna go through it? I’ve got Felicia running the shop for a while.” Harriet smiled at him. </p>
<p>	“Tomorrow afternoon, I don’t expect it’ll take too long apparently there’s three house elves that go along with it. But I’d like someone else to be there. Meet at Grimmauld Place and apperate there?” He nodded. </p>
<p>	“Of course.” She checked her watch.</p>
<p>	“I have to get going, got to meet with McGonagall.” George nodded walking her to the door. “I’m always around if you need me.” He nodded hugging her again. She left bidding a quick goodbye to Angelina on her way out. She stopped by the apothecary and picked up the last few ingredients they needed. Crushed moonstone was expensive but necessary in the final steps to becoming an Animagus. She also indulged in an ice cream cone from Florean Fortescue’s as she made her way back through the Leaky Cauldron and out to the deserted alley she’d apparated to originally. She vanished in a swirl of her coat and reappeared near number twelve. She slipped inside unnoticed by her neighbors as usual. Kreacher was waiting and frowned slightly at Harriet’s ice cream sticky fingers. </p>
<p>	“Mistress will ruin her dinner.” Harriet laughed hanging up her coat. </p>
<p>	“I’ll be fine Kreacher, I did some walking. I’m meeting McGonagall for the last round of the potion. I’ll floo back in time for dinner.” Kreacher nodded as Harriet made her way down the hall. Number Twelve had become quite a bit more homey since the war ended. Neville had volunteered to help and with some plant extract he’d salvaged from one of the ruined greenhouses they’d finally managed to undo the permanent sticking charm on the portrait of Sirius’s mother. Harriet and Neville had moved it up to the attic, so Kreacher could keep it and it would stop yelling at everyone in the house. The house elf heads had also been removed to the attic at Kreacher’s request along with the Black Family portrait. Kingsley had helped her remove the enchantments that set off the tongue tying curse and the specter of Albus Dumbledore that had successfully scared off Yaxley. Harriet stepped to the mantlepiece in the kitchen and took a pinch of green powder off the mantle. </p>
<p>	“Headmistress office Hogwarts.” She said as she stepped into the green flames and began to spin. In moments she was stepping out onto the rug in the bright office, shaking the ash off her slacks. McGonagall looked up from her papers and nodded. </p>
<p>	“Very good Miss Potter right on time and we’re in luck, the weather’s turned.” As if in answer to this statement lightning cracked in the window and Harriet grinned. The potion would be finished today and she had expected to have to wait for a thunderstorm. “Professor Slughorn is waiting for you.” Harriet nodded and hurried from the office and down to the dungeons where her potion bubbled away. He was indeed waiting for her with the finished brew ready to go. They had to head outside for this to work. Hagrid had agreed to lend them his garden so Harriet could remain relatively undisturbed. McGonagall was their waiting for them. </p>
<p>	“Are you sure, this could still go wrong you know and there’s no backing out.” Harriet nodded stepping into the center of the garden, the potion in one hand. She took a deep breath as the rain pounded and the lightning flashed. The incantation said she downed the potion in one go. It was unpleasant, it tasted sort of how a wet dog smelled. But she kept it down. It was an odd feeling, McGonagall had said it would be. There was no way of predicting what sort of animal she would become until after the first transformation. She focused on the feeling of the magic under her skin and her perspective shifted, colors dimmed slightly but the world became alive with smells. She could smell cats on Professor McGonagall, along with the ink from the letter she’d been reading. She could smell that Professor Slughorn had been drinking honey mead again, within at least the last few hours. She could smell Fang in the house as he began to bark. She turned in a circle and let out a loud happy bark. </p>
<p>	She was a dog, nearly twice the size Sirius had been and not quite as shaggy. McGonagall clapped loudly over the thunder as Harriet tried to shake the water out of her ears. </p>
<p>	“Very good!” Slughorn nodded looking impressed. </p>
<p>	“An Irish Warhound if I’m not mistaken, with a grey lightning bolt on her forehead.” Harriet focused on felling like herself as McGonagall had described and suddenly she was sitting in Hagrid’s garden soaked to the skin and laughing. Hagrid had thrown open his window and was applauding. Harriet pulled herself out of the mud and Hagrid invited them in for tea as the storm raged on. Harriet cleaned herself up with a wave of her wand and stepped inside while McGonagall and Slughorn headed back up to the castle. </p>
<p>	“Nicely done Harriet! Your dad would have been so proud.” Harriet laughed into her mug. </p>
<p>	“Sirius would have rubbed in his face that I was a dog not a doe for the rest of his life.” Hagrid chuckled. </p>
<p>	“Spose that’s true. You staying long?” She shook her head. </p>
<p>	“Nah gotta head back soon. Kreacher gets worried if I miss dinner.” Hagrid insisted she stay for tea and so he could show her the clutch of eggs Buckbeak and a female Hippogriff had laid. It was nearly an hour before she made her way back to the headmistress’s office and through her fireplace to Grimmauld Place. She ate alone and headed to bed in Sirius’s old room after writing a quick letter to Andromeda Tonks, Teddy’s Grandmother and current guardian. The two women had agreed that Teddy would be better staying with someone experienced with children. Harriet had visited a few times over the past two months bringing gifts each time. Andy, as Andromeda preferred to be called, claimed that Harriet was going to spoil Teddy rotten before he could even talk but she didn’t really mind. She had been ecstatic that Harriet had begun the process of becoming an Animagus for Teddy, though they weren’t sure it was necessary.</p>
<p>	Teddy had been through several full moons now and had not transformed. As far as they were aware he had not inherited his father’s fuzzy little problem. He had however gained his mother’s ability to change his appearance at will. Every time Harriet came to the house his hair quickly darkened and his eyes turned bright green. She grinned thinking about it as she tied the letter to the leg of her new owl, a tawny barn owl she’d named Dobby. Once he flew off Harriet made herself comfortable and fell asleep quickly wondering what she would find when she and George went to explore the old Potter Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ancestral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George arrived at Number Twelve not really knowing what to expect. He had last been at the gloomy house almost two years ago. He knocked on the door and it was opened quickly by Kreacher who nodded.</p>
<p>	“Mistress Potter is in the kitchen. Kreacher is afraid it was not a good night.” George waited for the usual muttering from the house elf but it didn’t come as he made his way to the kitchen. Harriet was there sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee. There were dark circles under her eyes as if she’d only gotten a few hours of sleep. George frowned. </p>
<p>	“You look like shit.” Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“Yeah nightmares are a killer.” George nodded sitting down next to her. He frowned at the black sludge in her cup. </p>
<p>	“Is that straight black coffee?” Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“Didn’t have any sugar or cream. Didn’t want to go out at four am.” George nodded, silence fell as Harriet sipped the coffee and pulled a face. George let out a breath.</p>
<p>	“I have a question. Did you really die in that forest?” Harriet looked at him as though measuring her answer. She stood and closed the door to the kitchen. </p>
<p>	“What I say here does not leave this room, do you understand?” George nodded as she sat back down. She sighed taking another swig of her coffee. “Yes, I died in that forest. Only for a minute or so but yes.” George’s blood ran cold for an instant. </p>
<p>	“Did it hurt?” Harriet shook her head. </p>
<p>	“Quicker and easier than falling asleep.” George ran his hands through his hair. He let out a long breath. Harriet remained quiet for a moment. Then she spoke looking down into her coffee. “You remember the map right?” George frowned but nodded. </p>
<p>	“The Marauders yeah, why?” </p>
<p>	“Prongs was my dad. Sirius was Padfoot and Remus was Moony.” George stared at her, wondering how he could possibly have missed that. He’d known Sirius during his time at Grimmauld Place and he’d taken Remus’s class. “I don’t think they’d let Fred feel alone.” He shook slightly as she diligently kept her eyes on the table. </p>
<p>	“So there is something after.” His voice was choked. She nodded. </p>
<p>	“I didn’t get all the way there, circumstances let me come back to finish what I started but I think wherever he is now he’s not alone, and neither are you.” George wrapped her in a hug, hiding his face in her shoulder as he hiccupped. They stayed that way for a moment before George let go and took her coffee from her. “No my caffeine.” George let out a slightly wet laugh. </p>
<p>	“That shit’s not caffeine, that’s drain cleaner. I swear for someone who I know to be an heiress you have shit taste.” Harriet let out a bark of laughter. </p>
<p>	“Not my fault I grew up in a cupboard.” He scoffed at the usual joke and nodded towards the door. </p>
<p>	“Come on let’s get some real coffee then head to the Potter Manor, see what that’s about.” She let out a deep breath and stood again nodding. </p>
<p>	“Yeah alright.” George insisted on buying the coffee, which Harriet had to admit was much better than the stuff she’d had at home. Once they were both feeling a bit more alive they apparated to the Potter Manor, just outside the front gate. Harriet stood for a moment looking at the house behind the carefully kept lawn. It wasn’t as bad as Malfoy Manor, not as imposing. It was painted a pale yellow, gleaming windows catching the morning light on all three stories. There was a large padlock on the gate and Harriet frowned, the Goblin’s hadn’t given her a key. She fished in the pocket of her coat and pulled out the ornate silver box. Slipping out the signate ring she slipped it onto her little finger and tapped it on the lock. A rush of magic flooded through her and the lock vanished. The gates opened and George who’d been eyeing the hedges as if trying to figure out how long it would take to climb them whistled. </p>
<p>	“Nice.” Harriet nodded and hesitated. George looped an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, you’ve beaten the worst dark wizard ever, you can face an empty house.” Harriet elbowed him in the side and they stepped onto the property for the first time. </p>
<p>	The gardens were lovely, she’d have to bring Neville here, she had no idea what most of these plants were. They were all well maintained. That had to be the three house elves. The front door opened to her touch, which sort of made sense, if the gate could only be opened with a ring that had been in Gringotts since her Grandmothers death then what was the point of having the door locked. Waiting for them in the entrance hall were not three but five house elves, two of whom appeared to be younger than the others. The oldest was likely older than even Kreacher. They wore neat but slightly faded sheets carefully embroidered with the Potter Family crest. They all bowed when Harriet and George entered. </p>
<p>	“Welcome home Mistress Potter!” They all chirped cheerfully and Harriet waved a bit awkwardly. </p>
<p>	“Hello. I’m sorry the goblin’s said there were only three of you.” The eldest of the elves stepped forward. He was stooped with age and had a small gnarled cane in one hand. </p>
<p>	“The goblins have not checked up on the house since they locked it after your father’s death Mistress Potter. Twil and Kit had not been born yet.” The two youngest house elves bowed. Harriet ran a hand through her hair. </p>
<p>	“Ok what are all your names?” George hung back slightly. “I’m Harriet Potter and this is my friend George Weasley.” </p>
<p>	“My name is Twig if it please you Mistress.” The oldest elf said bowing slightly. He gestured to the middle age looking house elves. “This is Writ, and Rain, and their children Twil and Kit of course.” Harriet nodded and squatted down so she was on a more even level with the house elves. </p>
<p>	“I would like you all to be honest with me. Would any of you like to be free?” Looks of horror passed across their faces, gone in an instant when Harriet kept talking. “I won’t make you go if you don’t want to but I had a friend, a house elf named Dobby and he was very unhappy with his circumstances and much happier to be free. If you want we can make them happen. I know Hogwarts has employed elves with real pay and days off and I’d be more than willing to do the same if it’s what you want.” George smiled at Harriet. He could see what Neville, and half the rest of the wizarding world, saw in her. She was sweet to everyone who deserved it. Twig bowed again. </p>
<p>	“We are honored that you would consider out feelings Mistress Potter, but we are all more than happy to continue our employment under you as long as you will have us.” Harriet smiled slightly as she stood back up. </p>
<p>	“Alright but if you ever change your mind all you have to do is tell me. And there will be no punishments here, so feel free to speak your minds.” They all blinked but nodded. Rain stepped forward, dropping a very professional curtsy. </p>
<p>	“May we show you the manor Mistress Potter, we have waited many years for you to return.” Harriet nodded and George followed behind them. The house was large, and empty. There were wizarding portraits here and there, all of whom smiled fondly at Harriet. Most had the messy black hair he’d so long associated with his friend and several wore glasses and spectacles. The first floor had a wide kitchen that Molly Weasley would absolutely love to get her hands on, alongside a sitting room, a potioneering suite, a drawing room and a ball room that included a grand piano. The second floor had a library that George knew Harriet would be introducing Hermione to as soon as she got back, several bedrooms and bathrooms and a study. The third floor had a master bedroom and bathroom that was more like a separate apartment in and of themselves. Harriet looked around in awe as Rain went to help preparing lunch. George frowned.</p>
<p>	“You ok?” She looked a bit overwhelmed. </p>
<p>	“I’ve never been in a house this big before.” It was technically true, Grimmauld Place wasn’t as wide or open as the Potter Manor and the Dursley’s house didn’t compare. The Burrow was taller no question but less spacious. George nodded. </p>
<p>	“I can see how that could be a bit overwhelming.” Harriet shook her head. </p>
<p>	“No George, I grew up in a cupboard, I’ve never had this much space to myself.” George frowned. </p>
<p>	“Wait, seriously?” She nodded. “I always thought that was an inside joke between you Hermione and Ron! You seriously grew up in a cupboard!” Harriet sighed sitting down on a nearby chaise. </p>
<p>	“Yeah. I seriously grew up in a cupboard. I only got the room you… visited because the Dursleys thought it might stop the Hogwarts letters.” George’s mouth hung open. He had known the Dursley’s were awful, he had been in the rescue party when Harriet was twelve and they had to fly the car to her house to rescue her. But he couldn’t imagine keeping a growing child in a cupboard for the majority of her life. Somehow it just didn’t make sense to his brain. Harriet sighed looking around. </p>
<p>	“I don’t know that I can live here by myself, it’s too big.” George nodded slightly. </p>
<p>	“So don’t.” Harriet frowned looking up at him. “I doubt ikle Ronikins will want to keep living at home now he’s seventeen. ‘Mione doesn’t have a wizarding place, and aren’t you a godmother?” Harriet blinked. </p>
<p>	“Andromeda and I agreed she’d raise Teddy since she had experience and he’s the last family she has. I don’t know that they’d want to live with me. But maybe Ron and Hermione at least for a while.” George nodded as a wonderful smell filled the house. </p>
<p>	“Excellent now I think we should go find out what that fantastic smell is.” Harriet laughed and followed him out of the master bedroom. </p>
<p>	That afternoon found Harriet standing in a lone phone booth in central London typing in a number. A soft musical voice spoke. </p>
<p>	‘Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.’</p>
<p>	“Harriet Potter I have a meeting with the Minister and the Head of the Auror office.” A soft clunk heralded the silver badge dropping from the coin return. It read Harriet Potter Important Meeting. Harriet rolled her eyes as the voice reminded her that she would need to submit to a search and keep her badge visible at all times. This was pretty standard by now, she’d been making regular trips to the ministry since the reconstruction of Hogwarts began. The security officer nodded to her looking a bit wide eyed even now as he examined her wand and passed her through. She headed straight to Kingsley’s office. He was waiting as his letter had said he would be. He nodded to the seat across from him and she sat. </p>
<p>	“Harriet you look well.” That was a lie, she knew she looked tired as hell but she nodded anyway. “McGonagall tells me you managed it.” Harriet nodded. Kingsley had been told about her ambition to become an Animagus and encouraged it. “Will you show me?” She stood and shifted into the large dog. Kingsley whistled. “Spent too much time around Sirius eh?” Harriet turned back before shrugging.</p>
<p>	“I guess.” Kingsley sobered. </p>
<p>	“I was talking to Robards and he had an idea.” Gwaine Robards was the current head of the Auror office, having taken over when Hestia Jones stepped aside. “As you might be aware being an Animagus comes with certain perks that few know of. The one we’re most interested in right now is the immunity to Lycanthropy.” Harriet blinked, she hadn’t known that was one of the perks of being an Animagus but it made sense. Sirius had been bitten and scratched by Remus in her third year and never turned into a werewolf. “Robards is putting together a team from a few select departments, we want you in it.” </p>
<p>	“You’re going after Greyback.” Kingsley nodded. </p>
<p>	“Correct. There’s another stipulation, we won’t be registering you immediately. Anyone can access the Animagus Registry after all and we’d rather Greyback not know we have an advantage. It turns out the team you’ll be heading is also made up of unregistered Animagi, we might have a problem later with that.” Harriet laughed. Kingsley nodded. “Oh and your friends managed to find Granger’s parents, they’ll be portkeying back within the week.” Harriet grinned. </p>
<p>	“Let me know when they’re coming back, I’d like to be here when they get here if I can.” Kingsley nodded and stood. </p>
<p>	“Robards wants to give you the lowdown on the team. Head down to the Auror office. Oh and this is yours.” He tossed Harriet a small badge. It was an ornate letter A one she’d seen only during her recent visits to the Auror office. </p>
<p>	“But I…” He cut her off.</p>
<p>	“I know you don’t have the tests but you’ve fought more dark wizards and escaped more scrapes than anyone else in the department. It’s officially probationary but you have more field experience than most of the office. So take the badge Potter.” Harriet snorted but pinned the A to her coat. </p>
<p>	“Ron’s gonna be pissed I made Auror before he did.” Kingsley shrugged. </p>
<p>	“Only technically, I’ve got badges for him and Granger when they get back if they want them. Don’t keep your boss waiting, go on.” Harriet nodded leaving the office with a wave to Kingsley. Robards was waiting in the Auror office with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>	“Good to have you Auror Potter. We’re tracking a few leads on Greyback and the Lestranges but nothing solid yet.” He handed her a booklet. “Rule book, please actually read it. And your kit.” He handed over a small drawstring bag. Harriet knew it had an undetectable extension charm on it the moment she opened it. A tent, small, likely one man, a first aid kit, along with a spare set of robes, just the basics. Much less than she Hermione and Ron had while hunting Horcruxes but a solid start. “Add to it as you like.” Harriet nodded. She’d be adding extendable ears and Peruvian darkness powder along with at least a few decoy detonators.  Robards stood. “Come meet the rest, then we’ll send you on your way for the day. Expect you in tomorrow at nine for a basic briefing, if you can manage read the rule book tonight, do.” Harriet nodded hung the bag at her belt and followed Robards to the offices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trial and Verdict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy straightened his robes nervously. He and his mother were having their trial today. It was nearly four months since the Battle of Hogwarts. He and his mother had been on house arrest at Malfoy Manor ever since. His mother was much quieter than she had been in years past, neither of them were sure what was going to happen now. His father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban without hope of parole but had turned on several dozen Death Eaters to lower his sentence. He might get parole by the time he was ninety. Draco had no idea what was going to happen to him, or his mother. The mark, now mostly faded on his arm, itched but he refrained from scratching it as they were escorted into the courtroom. They were seated in chairs in the center of the room and secured there. A rather pointless safety precaution really. He hadn’t had a wand of his own since the battle when his mothers had been destroyed in the Fiendfyre that had killed Crabbe. </p>
<p>	Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the Minister’s seat surrounded by other members of the Order of the Phoenix and several people Draco knew had been either under the Imperious Curse or threatened into submission by the Death Eaters. Draco hung his head. Kingsley spoke. </p>
<p>	“Before we begin there is some evidence that has been put forward a bit late. Auror Potter, if you will.” Draco blinked his head shooting up. If it hadn’t been for the long messy hair and the lightning bolt scar Draco might not have recognized her. She had always been nearly dangerously slim, a slightly unhealthy underfed look that it took her most of the school year to lose, only to regain over the summer. But now she was fit, even under the long leather jacket that nearly brushed the floor he could tell she had developed quite a bit of muscle. Though she had grown no taller she seemed to hold herself a bit differently now, as though she knew her own power and was finally comfortable in her own skin. She nodded to Kingsley as she stepped in front of the chairs and faced, not Draco and his mother but the judges. </p>
<p>	“I have a question to put to the court. Picture this, you’re fourteen, fifteen at the oldest and suddenly your house is invaded by a dark wizard you thought to be dead. He moved in. Made you afraid to be in your own house. Then when you turn sixteen he asks a favor of you. Just one little favor and if you don’t manage it he’ll kill your whole family, then you. What would you do? After two years of mental torture, fearful that he’ll kill your parents, would any of you have been brave enough, or foolish enough to do something about it? To not do what he asked of you?” She looked around the robed wizards and witches, none of whom met her eyes. All of eighteen years old and she had silenced an entire court of much more experienced magic users. She let the silence hang for a moment. </p>
<p>	“Here’s another one. You’re wandless, powerless, surrounded by people who would take great joy in your downfall. Your child might be dead, at the hands of the people around you. You’re asked to confirm a death, just one in front of everyone. Could you manage to lie, knowing it might be the only way to see your child again. If he’s even still alive. Would you be brave enough to do that?” Silence again, this time with some guilty shifts from the court. Harriet took a deep breath. </p>
<p>	“I don’t ask that you let them off with a slap on the wrist and nothing more. But I ask what you would have done in their shoes. Draco Malfoy was a minor when he received the Dark Mark, a minor introduced to the cult of a dark wizard, a cult built on brainwashing and fear. And yet he still saved my life when myself and several others were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. He lied to Bellatrix Lestrange about my identity and saved my life.” A ripple passed though the court. </p>
<p>	“Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort’s face and saved my life, which allowed me the chance I needed to take him down for good.” Gasps rose from the court along with a stifled scream at the mention of the name but Harriet was completely unrepentant. “I ask the court to consider this before they pass their verdict.” She nodded and stepped off to the side with a few of her fellow Aurors, all quite a few years older than her despite the looks they shot at her, like she was their leader already. Draco had no idea what to think. She had no reason to do that, they had been nothing but bitter rivals in school. His mind quickly returned to the present though as the court began their questions. He and his mother both agreed to questioning with Veritiaserum, it was rigorous and the antidote was applied before the verdict. Draco was practically shaking in his boots when the deliberations ended. Azkaban was the best he could hope for, he’d been culpable in Albus Dumbledore’s death after all. Kingsley nodded to the other witches and wizards then spoke. </p>
<p>	“After the evidence presented and because of the cooperation shown by both parties this court has decided to sentence Narcissa Malfoy to six years on house arrest, with an assigned live in Auror and limited magical access.” His mother let out a shaky breath. Kingsley straightened his papers. </p>
<p>	“Draco Malfoy, due to his age at the time and other contributing factors has been sentenced to three years house arrest, with an assigned live in Auror and limited magical access. After which time both parties will present themselves for probationary meetings with a member of the Magical Law Enforcement department.” Draco barely heard the bang of the gavel. The aurors in the corner moved and suddenly he was no longer chained to the chair. Potter was in the party escorting them to their home, tearing down the old wards and building ones of their own. Draco sat in the kitchen watching the pack of Aurors in the garden casting spells meant to keep them in instead of keep others out. He heard her clear her throat before he turned to see her standing in the kitchen door with two other Aurors. </p>
<p>	“Head Auror Robards sent me to introduce you to your live ins. This is Pike, she’s assigned to you Mrs. Malfoy.” Narcissa nodded. </p>
<p>	“Please call me Narcissa.” Harriet nodded slightly then turned to Draco. </p>
<p>	“This is Archer, he’s assigned to you.” She turned to leave and Draco stood. </p>
<p>	“Why did you do that? Why testify for us, you and I have never gotten along. I… Why?” Harriet turned and regarded him carefully. </p>
<p>	“Why didn’t you tell Bellatrix it was me?” She sighed. “War changes people, sometimes it’s for the better. I’m hoping that’s the case here.” With that she left. Narcissa hugged Draco close as the Aurors finished their work. Draco finally felt it, they weren’t free, not for a while yet but they had a second chance. He let himself break down and cry in relief. Narcissa cried right along with him the two aurors watched awkwardly from the doorway and Draco couldn’t find it in himself to care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>	Neville looked up as Twil announced that Harriet was coming back. Andromeda smiled from one of the garden chairs. He was knelt in the garden of Potter Manor. There were quite a few rare plants in the garden and Harriet had given him free reign to take what he needed to help him start his greenhouse. Teddy and Andromeda had moved in so Teddy had a safer place to grow up and Andromeda had extra hands to help with the child. The toddler was on a blanket near Andromeda’s feet attempting to crawl all the way to the end of the blanket. In moments Harriet came out of the house handing her coat to Twil.</p>
<p>	“Could I have some tea please? It’s been a long day.” Twil bowed and scampered back into the house. Neville stood brushing off his pants as he made his way to Harriet, pecking her on the cheek. </p>
<p>	“What happened at work? They get a lead on Greyback?” Harriet shook her head. </p>
<p>	“Not yet, Robards is starting to worry he might have fled the country but I don’t believe it. Remus always told me werewolves were a bit territorial, the ones who, how did he phrase it, give over to the wolf side. And if that’s not Greyback then I don’t wanna see what that is.” She paused as Twil came back with her tea and an assortment of scones and biscuits. “Thank you Twil.” Andromeda frowned as Teddy crawled to the other side of the blanket, near the garden edge.  </p>
<p>	“What happened then?” Harriet took a sip of her tea, not looking at Andromeda. </p>
<p>	“The Malfoy trial, Narcissa and Draco.” Andromeda tensed. Narcissa was her only living sister, even if they hadn’t seen each other in over a decade. </p>
<p>	“How did it go?” Her voice was quiet but still audible.</p>
<p>	“Nine years house arrest collectively, with a live in Auror assigned to each, and limited magic. Parole check ins after that. They gave quite a bit of information together, we’ve got a few more names of people who weren’t under the imperious. And a few locations for missing persons.” Harriet glanced up and froze. She shot to her feet and spoke but words weren’t what came out. A hissing sound that Neville wouldn’t have recognized if he hadn’t been at the dueling club in their second year. They whirled and saw what she had seen. Not two feet away from Teddy who had slipped off the blanket without them noticing was a long white and black snake. But it was no longer focused on Teddy. Instead it’s head was turned towards Harriet who had gone white as a sheet. It hissed almost questioningly and Harriet seemed to snap out of her terror. She stepped over and scooped up Teddy, hissing back at the snake which settled back down and gazed at her curiously. Harriet stepped over to Andromeda and handed him to her before bolting into the house. </p>
<p>	“Harriet!” Neville didn’t understand what was wrong. They’d already known she was a Parslemouth, why was she panicking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Harriet raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. She didn’t trust her voice but she knew where Hermione was and she needed the cool logic of her friend right now. She had thought, maybe hoped, that the power would vanish with the horcrux. Banging her way into the library she heard Hemione swear and drop a tome from behind a shelf and raced to her. She didn’t realize how badly she was shaking until Hermione caught her. </p>
<p>	“Harriet what happened?” Harriet shook her head. </p>
<p>	“Spoke to a snake in the garden. Shouldn’t be able to anymore. What if He’s not gone!” Hermione held her as she shrank to the floor her words vanishing into a sob. </p>
<p>	“You’d know, you’d know if he wasn’t gone. You’d be able to reach out and feel him.” Harriet nodded slightly still trembling. Hermione kept talking, partially to calm her friend but also to voice a theory she’d been working on for a while. “I don’t you got that from him.” Harriet blinked looking up at Hermione.</p>
<p>	“What?” Hermione nodded to her. </p>
<p>	“I think you got it from your father’s side of the family. I’ve been doing some research and your family lineage goes further back than the Peverells. Don’t panic but the Peverells were actually descended from Salazar Slytherin.” Harriet blinked up at her.</p>
<p>	“What!” </p>
<p>	“I know but the family lineage tracks.” She raised a hand summoning a large piece of parchment. She went through it carefully, showing Harriet the way her paternal line traced back to the Hogwarts founder. The methodical nature of the lecture managed to lull Harriet back to a more calm state. She finally stopped shaking as she realized something sitting up from her spot on the floor. </p>
<p>	“That means that He and I were related!” She squeaked a bit aghast by the very thought. Hermione shrugged. </p>
<p>	“I’ve heard a few people say that all the old pureblood houses are related.” Harriet let out a humorless laugh. </p>
<p>	“Didn’t realize how literal that was.” Hermione helped her to her feet. </p>
<p>	“There is a more certain way to check you know.” The brunette said picking up the book she’d dropped. Harriet shook her head. </p>
<p>	“How?” Hermione smiled slightly. </p>
<p>	“Twig, can you come in here please.” A crack sounded and the house elf appeared bowing low. </p>
<p>	“How may I help you Miss Granger?” She smiled slightly at the old house elf. </p>
<p>	“Harriet and I were wondering if there was a precedent for Parsletongue in her family.” Twig leaned on his cane and nodded. </p>
<p>	“Oh yes, it’s not a gift the Potters liked to flaunt in public very often, but every few generations it’ll turn back up. I think the last Parslemouth in the family was your great-great-great grandmother. She was a very clever potioneer and used her gift most often to collect scales from a nearby Wrym cave.” It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. </p>
<p>	“Thank you Twig.” Harriet said a bit shakily as a knock sounded at the door. </p>
<p>	“Harriet are you alright?” It was Neville. Harriet scrubbed her face on her sleeve and hugged Hermione again. </p>
<p>	“Thanks.” Hermione nodded and went back to her book on magical law. Harriet stepped over to the door and opened it. Neville was looking down at her concern written on his face. </p>
<p>	“You alright? Andy’s putting Teddy down for a nap. And the snake is still sitting in the garden.” Harriet let out a breath and nodded. </p>
<p>	“I’m alright Nev, just the usual.” Neville nodded and opened his arms for a hug. Harriet buried herself in his arms. Neither of them had gotten out of the war completely unmarked. Both bore new physical scars they would carry through the rest of their lives but the mental toll the war had taken on them, while less visible, had just as much of an effect on their lives if not more.</p>
<p>	“I am a bit concerned about the adder in the garden though.” Harriet laughed and pulled back taking his hand and leading him down to the garden. She left him by the chairs and stepped over to the snake. </p>
<p>	‘You ran, why?’ It hissed. Harriet knelt down next to it. </p>
<p>	‘Not because of you. I’ve met a few… not so friendly snakes.’ The snake tilted its head at her. </p>
<p>	‘You speak to many snakes?’ She shook her head. </p>
<p>	‘I don’t tend to make a habit of it, no. Why are you here?’ The snake slithered forward almost sluggishly and it was then that Harriet noticed a long cut in its side. ‘You’re hurt!’ The snake looked at her almost condescendingly. </p>
<p>	‘Yes well, humans have sharp tools and fear snakes. I’m surprised I made it this far.’ Harriet reached out a hand. </p>
<p>	‘I can help, if you want.’ The snake blinked at her and then slithered up her and, leaving a small blood trail as she stood and carried it inside. Neville nodded to himself. </p>
<p>	“Yeah ok.” He hadn’t understood a thing that had been said between the snake and his girlfriend but he trusted her. He wasn’t going to question it, though he wasn’t sure Andromeda would be as enthusiastic about this new addition to the Potter household.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anyone be interested in a 'Sirius raised Harriet' story? A sort of whole new take on this idea? It would get really dark though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dudley Dursley didn’t look up when the bell above the door rang. It was maybe a bit late in the day for customers to be coming into the small coffee shop but the more business the better, and he still had a few hours on the clock. The shop was just off the main drag in London, near Claremont Circle. He’d gotten a job here just a few months ago when his father put his foot down. The row had been monumental. Dudley couldn’t regret it though, his father had been getting drunk more often lately and without Harriet around to take it out on he’d been taking it out on his mom. When he stood up for her his father threw him out of the house. He’d been living with a friend from school. Piers was a dock worker now, and had a little flat near the shop that his mom paid for. Dudley was working his way through college mostly on a wrestling scholarship but he’d taken this job to help pay for food and the like. Voices echoed from the doorway. </p>
<p>	“Still don’t see why we couldn’t go to the alley.” He turned, the couple in the doorway were cute. A tall redhead, probably about Dudley’s age with a smattering of freckles and a shorter girl about the same age with the bushiest brown hair Dudley had ever seen. She laughed. </p>
<p>	“Ron, this is closer to Harriet’s, you know she was on stakeout last night. And I want a regular coffee for once.”  Dudley blinked at the name but shook it off as the girl sent the boy to grab a table near the window. It had been nearly three years since he’d last seen his cousin, standing in the doorway of Number Four as the rest of the family drove off without her. He hadn’t heard a word from her since then. About a year after they had left, Hestia Jones had informed them that the war was over and they had gone home. He hadn’t heard a peep from the wizarding community since. That had been two years ago. He didn’t even know if his cousin had made it out of the war alive. He cast that thought aside as the bushy haired girl approached the counter. </p>
<p>	“Hello!” She grinned and he nodded back. </p>
<p>	“Hello, what can I get for you?” She perused the menu for a moment. </p>
<p>	“I’ll take a vanilla latte please, and a large hot chocolate.” Dudley nodded ringing her up as the bell tinkled again. A small voice rang out.</p>
<p>	“Auntie ‘Mione!” The woman was nearly bowled off her feet by a tiny figure. The boy could only be about three, maybe two and a half, with bright green eyes and black hair. She laughed and picked the boy up. </p>
<p>	“Hello Teddy! Where’s Harriet?” The bell tinkled again and this time a voice joined the chime. </p>
<p>	“Edward Lupin! How many times do I have to tell you to not run off without me?” The child looked slightly ashamed but Dudley wasn’t focused on him anymore. Instead he was gaping at the figure in the doorway. She didn’t look quite like she had when she had lived with them, she’d lost that look of skin and bones that had always made teachers mutter behind their hands and kids pick on her. Her skin had picked up a bit healthier of a color, tanned instead of deathly pale. But the long black hair, the bright green eyes, the lightning shaped scar, there was no denying that this was his cousin in the flesh. The other woman ‘Mione brushed the toddler’s hair out of his face. </p>
<p>	“She’s right you know.” The toddler squirmed slightly but muttered an apology as Harriet joined them at the counter. Harriet laughed but stopped as she spotted him behind the counter. They stared at each other for a moment. ‘Mione looked between them confused. </p>
<p>	“Dudley.” The brunette’s eyes widened. She set the toddler down and ushered him over to the redhead sitting at the table by the window. Dudley looked away slightly and looked back mustering up a smile. </p>
<p>	“Hey Harriet. What can I get you?” She blinked slightly then smiled a little awkwardly. </p>
<p>	“Um, I’ll take a mocha latte, and a small hot chocolate, please.” He nodded and rung her up. She hesitated but rejoined her friends after a moment. His boss frowned from where she was making the drinks. </p>
<p>	“You know her?” Dudley nodded. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, that’s my cousin.” His boss’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>	“The one you haven’t seen in three years?” She only knew because she and a few others who worked here had all gone out drinking one night and Dudley had tipsily admitted that he regretted how he’d treated his cousin and hoped that she was still around somewhere. He nodded. She handed him two of the four cups and gestured him over to their table. “Well now’s your chance to mend that bridge! Go.” He hesitated but under her steely blue stare he had no choice but to obey. He carefully stepped up to the table and set down the vanilla latte in front of the bushy haired girl. </p>
<p>	“Got your vanilla latte, and your large hot chocolate.” The redhead man raised a hand to indicate who that went to and Dudley handed it off. </p>
<p>	“Dudley this is Hermione, and Ron my best friends, and my godson Teddy.” Harriet supplied into the slightly awkward silence. He nodded. </p>
<p>	“It’s good to meet you, I’m Dudley.” The redhead nodded looking a bit sour, but the brunette smiled and held out her hand. </p>
<p>	“Nice to meet you, have you been working here long?” Dudley decided he liked the brunette, Hermione. He shook her head. </p>
<p>	“No just the past few months. What about you Harriet? What brings you up to London?” Harriet gave a rye smile. </p>
<p>	“I actually live not too far from here, Ron and I work in London. Private detectives…” She used a tone of voice he recognized from years of living with her. She wasn’t being entirely truthful, equating something magical with something that he would understand, that wouldn’t set off his father. But they were all interrupted by the toddler in her arms. </p>
<p>	“You’re really big!” He snorted slightly as Harriet let out a laugh, shattering the awkward air like glass. Dudley addressed the toddler. </p>
<p>	“I’m a wrestler, we have to be big.” Harriet grinned. </p>
<p>	“Still wrestling then?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, it’s putting me through college.” Teddy interrupted again. </p>
<p>	“What’s a wrestler?” Harriet smiled at him. </p>
<p>	“It’s sort of like grown up play fighting.” Dudley laughed at that description. He turned as his boss cleared her throat and motioned to two more finished drinks waiting on the counter. Dudley quickly grabbed them and brought them over to the table. Before he could say more the bell above the door tinkled again and he had to return behind the counter as a large group of college kids came in. He did not get a chance to speak to Harriet again until his shift ended but was delighted to see that she had stuck around, though her friends had left with her godson. He pulled on his jacket and stepped out from behind the counter as she stood from the table. They fell into step as they left the coffee shop. </p>
<p>	“So, putting yourself through college, would have thought your father would have foot the bill.” She commented hands in her long coat’s pockets. Dudley shook his head sticking his own hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>	“Nah, dad and I had a falling out, haven’t seen him in about four months. Mum sometimes comes by to get a coffee but not often.” Her frown deepened. </p>
<p>	“Where are you staying?” </p>
<p>	“You remember my old friend Piers Polkus?” He asked and she nodded. “He lives round here now. We flat share. And you?” She shrugged. </p>
<p>	“I’m usually at my godfather’s place, easier for work, but sometimes on the weekends I’m at this little place in the country. Teddy lives there, with his grandmother.” Dudley nodded. </p>
<p>	“How did you wind up with a godchild?” She shrugged again. </p>
<p>	“War’s hard, both of his parents died. He lives with his grandmother most of the time but sometimes I take him out for hot chocolate.” They had reached what Dudley really wanted to know. </p>
<p>	“What happened to you? You never came back, we never heard from you. Mum’s convinced you died.” She let out a short laugh. </p>
<p>	“You mean she hopes.” She said it quietly but kept going before he could form a lame protest knowing that Petunia Dursley would be more than happy to never see Harriet again. “A lot happened, but short answer we won. We’re collecting the last of the bad guys. But the one who killed my parents, he’s gone for good.” Dudley nodded unsure what to say to that. </p>
<p>	“That’s good right?” Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“Yeah it’s good. I guess I’ll see you around.” Dudley nodded slightly. </p>
<p>	“You know you can come in for coffee and a chat whenever you feel like it. My boss is very into connecting distant family members.” Harriet chuckled and nodded. </p>
<p>	“Sure. I’ll come in when I can.”</p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The next day found Harriet in Robards’ office with the team of unregistered Animagi he’d collected. There was Harriet, team leader who could of course turn into an Irish Warhound. Richard McKinley was a member of the Magical Law Enforcement department, his Animagus form was a large golden eagle, he was serving as their lookout and scout. Jenny Smith was a horse, a beautiful paint who worked as a hit-witch. Archie Caverns was a panther and the last member of their group, he’d been in auror training when this had all started and disappeared along with several recruits to resurface after Voldemort had been defeated. Harriet couldn’t blame him, he was muggleborn and would have been dragged off to Azkaban if he’d stuck around. </p>
<p>	“We’ve gotten word of a few werewolf attacks in a small town in Scotland. From the description of those who escaped it looks to be Greyback and a few of his followers. Three muggles have been killed so far and more will follow if we don’t put a stop to it. The full moon isn’t for another two weeks, so you should have plenty of time to find their hideout. Standing orders are to take them down hard, if you can bring them in alive do. If you feel any of you might be lost you have permission to use deadly force.” There were nods all around as they grabbed their bags and headed out. Ron was heading up a team looking for the Lestranges, who were still MIA. As he wasn’t an Animagus it would be more dangerous for him to come along on this sting than for any of the Animagi. </p>
<p>	Harriet nodded to the others as they disappeared from a hall just off the Auror offices. She turned on the spot and vanished, reappearing in the agreed upon spot in the forest outside the small town where the attacks had taken place. She nodded around to her team. </p>
<p>	“Remember Greyback is considered armed and dangerous. Even without the full moon he’s known to viciously savage those around him. We aren’t sure if he’d got a wand or not but we know he can use one. McKinley, give us eyes in the sky.” The older man nodded and transformed taking off. It was still a bit odd to Harriet that none of these older magic users had ever questioned it when she was placed in charge. Then again she had been put in charge of a lot since Voldemort’s death. It had been two years now since that fateful night, she, Ron and Hermione had all managed to get their NEWTs though Ron and Harriet chose not to return to Hogwarts for their final year as they were helping to gather the last of the Death Eaters. The only ones left now were the Lestranges and Greyback. McKinley returned a few minutes later. </p>
<p>	“We’ve got wards about fifty meters to the north, heavily warded but we should be able to get through.” He reported quickly. Harriet nodded. </p>
<p>	“Likely warded to keep out wizards and muggles. But shouldn’t be as effective against animals. Smith, Caverns you’re with me. McKinley, I want eyes in the sky, might be lighter warding from up top.” He nodded and transformed as the remaining three of them made their way silently to the wards. Harriet was right once they transformed it was easy to slip through the wards and take the small camp by surprise. There were four werewolves, each with the same wild look as their leader, who was leering over a small group of captured muggles. At least she was reasonably certain that the captives were muggles. But Robards had made no mention of hostages. It complicated the situation. Harriet growled a warning to the others as she circled off to the side. They had agreed before they left that it would be easiest to surround and confuse the wolves. Fenrir turned from the captives as Harriet transformed back to herself and leapt up on the ridge, shooting a stunning spell at the nearest wolf as it made to lunge. It sent him flying backwards but did not stun him. </p>
<p>	“Potter!” Greyback roared and lunged as the other Aurors attacked. Harriet dodged the werewolf as the one she’d attempted to stun was brought down by a dual spell from Smiths and Caverns. McKinley swopped down, transforming as he went to help his fellows take down the remaining two wolves as the captives screamed. Grey back swung at Harriet who barely dodged his claw-like nails. He was practically foaming at the mouth in rage, he had no care for the werewolves he had with him or any eye for the hostages he’d taken. He was focused on Harriet entirely and that was really how she wanted it for now. </p>
<p>	“Confringo!” He was blasted backwards, his ratty torn clothes catching fire as he howled in pain. He lunged again and this time Harriet wasn’t quite so lucky, his claws tore into her shoulder and she let out a cry of pain as blood flew and three voices echoed the stunning spell slamming three bolts of light into Greyback. He tumbled to the grass as Harriet swore under her breath pointing her wand at her injured arm. “Ferulla.” Bandages materialized wrapping tightly around her injury as she made her way to the captured muggles. They were all trembling in fear. Harriet nodded to Caverns. </p>
<p>	“Apperate back to the office, tell Robards we need obliviators and healers out here now!” Caverns nodded and vanished with a turn as Harriet, McKinley and Smiths bound the werewolves carefully and nearly from head to foot. It didn’t take long for the healers and obliviators to show up. The wolves were carted off to holding and the muggle’s memories were wiped after they got checked over, luckily none of them had been bitten though they had been injured Harriet frowned as her arm let out a painful throb. One of the healers noticed and stepped over to her. </p>
<p>	“I want you at St. Mungo’s overnight. We’re taking the muggles overnight too. No idea what might have been on those claws.” Harriet tried to protest but Robards, who had come with Caverns and the others, insisted she go with them. She wound up in a single room when the other patients wouldn’t stop asking her questions. Her arm was disinfected and healed but they decided they wanted to keep her overnight just in case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Poisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville was having a normal morning. He woke up in the room he and Harriet shared in Grimmauld Place, alone, not too unusual. She was an Auror and often busy. He’d been contacted by St. Mungo’s last night, letting him know that Harriet would be stuck overnight as a precaution. He thanked Kreacher for breakfast and got ready to head to his small herb shop in Diagon Alley, and its connected greenhouse. In all honesty he didn’t need to work, he had a fortune under Gringotts left to him by his parents. Even though they weren’t dead they had been deemed unable to handle their estates years ago by St. Mungo’s. But he liked to get down in the dirt and work with the plants. It was something that had in the past often irked his grandmother to no end. These days though she was much more relaxed about his choices. He was pulling on his sweater against the early November chill when a silver otter swam in through the closed window. Hermione’s voice echoed from it. </p>
<p>	“Neville get to St. Mungo’s right now, somethings wrong!” He raced out of the house, almost forgetting to close the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Ron was livid as he raced down to the holding cells where they were keeping Greyback and his minions. Harriet was in critical condition, along with the four muggles she and her team had rescued. Greyback’s claws had been laced with some kind of poison. He stormed up to the holding cell Greyback was lounging in. </p>
<p>	“What poison did you use!” He demanded and Greyback laughed. </p>
<p>	“Your little friend not doing so well? I took a chunk out of her, poison would have cut deep.” Ron practically snarled. “Oh she must be in real trouble then.” Greyback laughed again. “Good luck getting the name of the poison out of me in the next twenty four hours, cause if you don’t, well that’s the end of the Girl-Who-Lived then isn’t it?” Robards had to bodily pull Ron away from the cell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Draco Malfoy was training to be a healer. He’d started his training shortly after he began his house arrest. He’d wanted to be able to give something back to the wizarding community when his father and others had taken so much from it, make the most of the second chance he’d been given. It had taken some work but he was interning at St. Mungo’s under the watchful eye of his assigned Auror. He’d been allowed out only for his training and it was a very good thing he was because he recognized the symptoms immediately. It had been a family favorite this poison because it took so long to kill its victim. He rushed to the head healer on the ward. </p>
<p>	“It’s Acromantula venom.” She blinked at him. </p>
<p>	“They weren’t bitten by a spider they were scratched by a werewolf.” Draco nodded. </p>
<p>	“Yes I know, and that werewolf laced his claws with Acromantula venom.” The healer looked over at the doorway. Hermione Granger stood there, in her ministry robes, hair pulled back though it looked to be about to escape. The head healer motioned Malfoy over to her. He explained again that the venom eating away at the victims was from an Acromantula. Granger nodded slightly. </p>
<p>	“How do you know?” </p>
<p>	“I’ve seen it. Seen the whole process.” Hermione nodded, seeming to understand exactly what he meant. He had seen this venom used as an interrogation device several times throughout the years of Voldemort’s occupation of Malfoy Manor. Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>	“Then treat them for it.” Hermione said to the head healer who nodded. Draco scurried back to his station helping to mix the antivenom. He frowned. </p>
<p>	“Why are we mixing five, there’s only four patients.” He asked and the head healer shook her head. </p>
<p>	“No there are five, four muggles and the Auror in charge of the team that caught Greyback.” Malfoy helped to administer the antidote to the four muggles and the head healer asked him to accompany her to give the last dose of the antivenom. He was a bit uncomfortable with what he found. Neville Longbottom sat in the chair next to Harriet’s bed, the girl herself was ashen and her arm, where the injury had been, was the unpleasant chorded green the others had been. It was the easiest tip off that the venom had gone untreated too long. Neville’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of him but didn’t object as the antivenom was applied. He did stand though as Draco and the head healer made to leave. </p>
<p>	“She gave you a second chance, I don’t always agree with her but I think she made the right move there.” Draco nodded. </p>
<p>	“Thank you.” He wanted to say more, to apologize for everything he had said to the other boy, to make things better. But Harriet was already starting to stir and Neville’s focus was pulled off him entirely when she groaned. </p>
<p>	“Nev?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“You did very well today Draco.” His assigned Auror, Timothy Archer, commented as he escorted Draco back to Malfoy Manor. “I think you’ll be a great healer.” Draco couldn’t help but smile at that. “And Mr. Longbottom’s right, Potter made the right move giving you a second chance.” Draco nodded slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Harriet woke slowly, the world groggy and sore. She blinked and found herself looking up at Neville. </p>
<p>	“Nev?” He smiled as he turned to her. </p>
<p>	“Hey, how are you feeling?” She blinked at him. </p>
<p>	“Mmmmm, sore. My arm hurts.” Neville let out a light laugh. </p>
<p>	“Yes I expect it does.” She tried to sit up and was gently pushed back onto the pillows. </p>
<p>	“Where?” </p>
<p>	“St. Mungos. You’re gonna be ok, Greyback dosed his claws with some kind of venom.” She tried again to sit up and was again made to lay down. “Your team is fine, caught Greyback and the three with him. Got all four muggles out unbitten. The antivenom’s already been applied.” Harriet nodded slightly. </p>
<p>	“Oh that’s good. I’m sleepy.” Neville pressed a kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>	“Then you should sleep. You’ll probably be in here a few days now, just to make sure the vemon’s cleared your system.” Harriet nodded already dozing back off. Neville smiled slightly as Hermione entered the room looking rather harried. </p>
<p>	“How’s she doing?” </p>
<p>	“Alright, just woke up for a minute. She seems alright.” Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>	“Good, you should go get some coffee.” Neville nodded at her words running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>	“Yeah I think I will.” He stood and glanced back at the bed before Hermione took the seat he’d recently vacated. She nodded to him. </p>
<p>	“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Neville nodded gratefully and left the room. St. Mungo’s was very familiar to him. He’d spent quite a lot of time here over the years and he found his feet carrying him to the long term care ward without thinking. His mother and father were there, as vacant as ever. They barely noticed he was there as he sat down and started to talk. He had been so terrified when he’d arrived and found Harriet pale as a sheet, green chording her veins on the arm that Greyback had injured. He’d been terrified that he was going to lose her. And he let himself tell his parents everything he’d been feeling. That he had realized in that moment that she meant everything to him. They had been officially dating for two years, he’d moved in about six months ago but he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. He sighed, saying it aloud made it seem real. He wanted to marry Harriet Potter. He stood to leave, to get himself a coffee and think about his life. His mother stood too and shuffled over to him holding out her hand. He expected a candy wrapper as usual but she pressed something solid into his hand. He blinked as she nodded absently. </p>
<p>	Opening his palm he found a delicate gold ring set with a single square cut ruby. He blinked, glancing down at his mother’s hand as she shuffled away. Her ring finger was empty. This was the ring his father had given her when he proposed. His voice caught in his throat as his mother shuffled back to her bed nodding absently still. He sniffled as he exited the ward and made his way to the tea shop. He sat there for a while not realizing that time was really passing until someone plopped into the seat across from him. He blinked at Ron, who had a steaming cup of tea in his hands. </p>
<p>	“Hey Neville.” </p>
<p>	“Hey Ron, how’s it going?” Ron sighed taking a long drink of tea before he answered. </p>
<p>	“Well, Ginny is shipping out to France with the Holly Head Harpies in two days, she’s taking Luna, claims it’s the girlfriends right to watch her practice. Luna says she’ll be hunting crumple horned snorcaks. George is rolling in gold and had to hire another hand at the shop. Bill and Fleur are pregnant. Charlie’s run off with his dragons again. Percy’s been quiet. My best mate just got poisoned, but she’ll live and Greyback’s going to Azkaban for life.” Neville nodded, glad to hear the werewolf had been sentenced. Ron leaned forward. “Look Nev I need a favor.” </p>
<p>	“What do you need?”</p>
<p>	“Some dirt.” </p>
<p>	“Okay…” Neville stared at him for a moment. “Any special kind of dirt, and dare I ask why.” Ron chuckled. </p>
<p>	“The first time I met Hermione, I had dirt on my nose. She pointed it out. Luckiest day of my life that. I made a best friend for life and found my bloody soulmate. I’m gonna propose to her Nev, I’ve already got the ring picked out.” He reached into his robes and pulled out a small velvet box. He flicked it open and revealed a golden band with a purple stone trimmed in diamond. Neville grinned. </p>
<p>	“Alright, you have a deal, if and only if you help me propose to Harriet.” Ron let out a raucous laugh and slapped Neville congenially on the shoulder. </p>
<p>	“Deal!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a week for Harriet to get out of St. Mungo’s, though they insisted she keep her arm in a sling for another week for safety sake as the venom had weakened the muscles significantly. But that gave them time to prepare Ron’s proposal. It took place inside the little area outside the Burrow that the Weasley’s usually used for Quidditch practice. All the Weasleys were in on it, save Charlie and Ginny who were out of the country. George helped Harriet hang Fairy Lights in the trees. Bill brought an expensive French wine while Fleur twirled golden streamers in the trees with a wave of her wand. She was just starting to show and Bill insisted she be sitting while she worked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cooked, Percy conjured a beautiful table set for two out of thin air. Neville transplanted some lovely blossoms from his greenhouse around the area and smudged Ron’s nose with a bit of dirt as they had agreed. </p>
<p>	When Hermione arrived the rest of the Weasley’s plus Harriet and Neville hid just out of sight below the crest of the hill. Hermione was floored by the display as they heard over the extendable ears George had brought with him. Ron had asked them not to listen in but that had never stopped them before. For once Mrs. Weasley didn’t complain about their espionage. The dinner was pleasant, the two of them just chatting for a while. Then Hermione laughed. </p>
<p>	“Ron, it’s been bothering me for twenty minutes, you have dirt on your nose. Here let me.” </p>
<p>	“No don’t wipe it off. It’s there for luck.” </p>
<p>	“Luck? What do you…” Hermione trailed off with a gasp and they all knew Ron had gotten down on one knee. </p>
<p>	“The day I met you I had a smudge of dirt on my nose. It was one of the best days of my life. I met a wonderful woman that day. Smart as anyone I’ve ever met. Braver than any lion. Loyal to a fault. And by some miracle she’s sitting in front of me right now, more beautiful then I could have ever imagined. Hermione Granger I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the voice that guides me through the darkest times. Will you marry me?” They waited with baited breath as the silence echoed over the extendable ears. </p>
<p>	“I swear if she doesn’t answer verbally I’m going to snap.” George hissed and Neville had to slap a hand over Harriet’s mouth to stifle her laughter.  Her sling free arm was still holding an extendable ear. A moment later though they got there answer. </p>
<p>	“Ron you idiot! Of course I’ll marry you!” It sounded like Hermione had burst into tears. The rest of the Weasleys scrambled away from the couple and back down to the Burrow grins on every face. By the time Ron and Hermione joined them, several hours later, Bill and Fleur had made themselves scares, Harriet and Neville had fallen asleep on top of each other in the living room. George was waiting up for them with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a second bottle of wine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Their peace did not last though. The following week Harriet and Ron were called into Robard’s office. </p>
<p>	“We’ve got a lead on the Lestranges.” Just like that it was off to the Scottish Highlands, too close to Hogwarts for comfort. It was just turned October, there were students filling the school at the moment, though they had live-in Auror’s in Hogsmeade now. Camping this close to the castle was a bit melancholy. They hadn’t been back in ages, since the reconstruction, though they did visit the monument in Hogsmeade once a year on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. There were seven of them out here tracking down the Lestranges, all of them fully trained Aurors, it took them three days to track down the Death Eaters. It should have gone much smoother. It should have been seven against two. But it wasn’t. The Lestranges had help they hadn’t been banking on. It was seven against twelve. Far from the worst odds they had ever faced but hardly the best either. They’d managed to split the group, Harriet on the edge of the cliffside they’d tracked the Death Eaters too. Ron saw a familiar look in his friends eyes as she pointed her wand at the rocks that made up the cliffside as spells flew through the air. </p>
<p>	“Don’t you dare!” He screamed but too late. </p>
<p>	“Bombarda.” The cliffside exploded out from under the Death Eaters and Harriet. Rocks rained as the Aurors scatted backwards. Ron screamed as one of the flying rocks struck him in the arm, shattering the bone. </p>
<p>	“We need to go, this whole cliff is unstable!” One of the other Aurors grabbed his arm. </p>
<p>	“Harriet!” He screamed as he was apparated away from the crumbling cliff with no sign of his best friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>					~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Her whole world was made of pain. The cliffside had collapsed, she’d tried to apparate out but had been hit by a stunner before she could. She wasn’t even sure the Death Eaters had all fallen with her, but it had been that or watch them kill her friends and coworkers before they tortured her. She wasn’t going to let anyone else die for her. A slithering sound caught her attention. Opening her eyes was hard, there was blood in them, she was pretty sure it was hers. The snake was massive, not really a snake. It was too big, looked too much like a dragon. It was slithering through the debris. </p>
<p>	‘Help.’ The call was weak but seemed to catch the attention of the creature which abandoned a nearby body slithering over to Harriet.</p>
<p>	‘A Speaker, you are not with the invaders.’ Harriet shook her head and almost lost consciousness. The creature hissed lightly. ‘Injured, dying.’ The creature slithered closer and curled gently around her. ‘It has been too long since I found a Speaker. I will assist you.’ The last thing Harriet felt was something like a mist breathed over her face from the large serpent. Her world went black as the snake coiled around her and began to carefully carry her away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>				~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hermione didn’t like being told what to do, a habit she had no doubt picked up from years of hanging out with Harriet and Ron. She liked even less when the lives of one of her friends hung in the balance, and she was told to do nothing. So, she went to Neville, as Ron was being kept in St. Mungo’s with the rest of his team. The two of them apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way to Hagrid’s. He knew the mountains the Lestranges’ had been hiding in better than anyone. With his help it didn’t take long to find the destroyed cliff that Harriet had blasted apart. Both Lestrange brothers were dead, along with ten others all Death Eaters, but there was no sign of Harriet. That was until Hagrid found the drag marks in the dirt. </p>
<p>	“Something heavy got moved. Could have been Harriet, big enough. How many Death Eaters did Ron say there were?” Hagrid asked running a hand over the track. </p>
<p>	“Twelve. I don’t recognize anyone here but the Lestranges. But from Ron’s description this looks to be them.” Hermione said picking her way though the rocks. Something shining caught Hagrid’s attention in the tack left behind. He pulled it out from between the rocks and examined it. </p>
<p>	“Oh this is a problem.” Neville was by his side in a moment. </p>
<p>	“What is that?” He asked worried. </p>
<p>	“That is a scale from a Wyrm. A very ancient beast, a serpent, distant relative of dragons. Carnivorous, not too friendly to wizards either.” Neville went pale. “If it’s taken her she might already be dead.” Hermione frowned though. </p>
<p>	“That doesn’t make any sense. There are bodies closer to the drag marks. If it just wanted to eat someone it could have taken any of them.” Hermione pointed out, lighting her wand tip. “Why Harriet?” </p>
<p>	“She’s a parslemouth.” Neville reminded them tracking along the drag mark away from the fallen cliffside. “She can talk to snakes. Maybe that means she can talk to Wyrms too. Snakes seem to like talking to her. She’s got a pet Adder now, lives in the garden at Potter Manor. Maybe the Wyrm just wanted someone to talk to.” He frowned as he spotted a piece of cloth caught on a jagged stone. He picked it up and frowned. It was damp with blood. “We need to find her now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Certain Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took them two hours to track the drag marks to a lee in a rock wall. Hagrid was far too large to fit through it and waited worried as Neville and Hermione slipped between the rocks. It was dark and too close to redraw their wands so the end of the lee was a surprise. Neville slipped barely catching the edge of the crack to keep himself from falling. He drew his wand quickly and lit the tip revealing a cavern wide and dry. He glanced down and found his feet just a few feet from the ground. He dropped down and landed a bit unsteadily. There were two tunnels off the cavern and he and Hermione glanced at each other. </p><p>	“You take the right I’ll take the left. Patronus if you find her.” He nodded to her and took the right tunnel. It stretched on ahead of him seemingly endless. But after a while a voice echoed around him. It was smooth and almost slippery. </p><p>	“So, a wizard has come seeking. What do you seek here? Treasure, fame, power?” Neville shook his head. </p><p>	“I’m looking for a woman. She disappeared around here, she might have been hurt.” The voice, still coming from nowhere let out a hissing laugh. </p><p>	“So, it is treasure you seek, but not the usual kind.” A flicker of movement at the end of the tunnel caught his attention and he stepped forward his wand held out in front of him. At the end of the tunnel was another cavern, it was large and lined with furs of different animals. In the center of the cavern lounged a large snake. It was beautiful, with gleaming iridescent scales that seemed to shift color under the wand light. It had something that looked like feathered wings halfway down its length, they were wrapped around something, a shape he couldn’t quite make out. This beast was truly massive as it tilted its head at him curiosity twinkling in molten gold eyes. </p><p>	“I see into your mind little wizard, you truly fear for her.” The hissing lilting voice was coming from the great Wyrm and Neville blinked Hagrid had made no mention of the beast being able to speak English. </p><p>	“I speak what I wish little wizard. I am not bound by your little laws of linguistic capabilities. I prefer parsletongue. Perhaps it is why I rescued her.” The Wyrm’s wings unfolded, revealing Harriet, unconscious among the coils of the beast. Neville gasped and made to step forward. The Wyrm hissed out a warning. “I have not decided if you are worthy of a Speaker yet.” The Wyrm shifted its head closer to Neville the bright golden eyes seeming to boar into his soul. </p><p>	“I see your heart little wizard, you love her. But would you if you knew the truth. The truth of what she was before she died. A truth she has told but two living beings.” The Wyrm tilted its head slightly and opened its massive mouth. Before Neville could do anything a bright sparkling silver mist poured from the maw in front of him and his vision blurred silver then resolved. He was no longer standing in the cave though. No he was at Hogwarts, running through the partially destroyed halls with Harriet from three years ago. The battle then. But there were no sounds here of the fight he knew to have happened. The reprieve, the one that Voldemort had given them to allow Harriet time to turn herself over to him. She stopped in front of a gargoyle and gasped out a word. </p><p>	‘Dumbledore.’ It was as if she was begging to see the old headmaster and the gargoyle leapt aside but the office was empty even of the portraits. Harriet heaved a large silver basin onto the desk and poured a silver vial into it before diving headfirst into the thing and vanishing. The world around him rippled and he watched as she watched the memories of Severus Snape. </p><p>	‘Harriet must not know until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could she have the strength to do what must be done.’ Neville didn’t understand not until Snape said it outright. </p><p>	‘So the girl… The girl must die.’ Neville’s blood went cold as he turned to the Harriet in this memory. She had gone white as a sheet. ‘You have kept her alive so she can die at the right moment.’ The memory of Dumbledore nodded slightly. Neville took in the explanation, a piece of Voldemort had lived inside Harriet since he had tried to kill her in Godric’s Hollow. He watched numb as she left the Pensive and walked down to her death, stopping only to tell him that the snake had to die. She had to leave three as Dumbledore had done. She trusted him to be able to do it, no matter what. He sobbed as she walked through the trees, the specters of her parent, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walking with her the whole way. When the green light struck her he found himself back in the cavern, on his knees shaking. The Wyrm nodded slightly as he examined Neville with those bright gold eyes. </p><p>	“What was that?” Neville managed, he knew he should call Hermione but he had to know if what he had just seen was true. </p><p>	“Memories, her deepest secrets.” </p><p>	“Why did you show me that?” He asked his voice shaking. The Wyrm hissed lightly. </p><p>	“Because she would not have shared it and since you intend to share your life with her you deserve to know.” The Wyrm retreated and Neville lunged forward to catch Harriet, who was still out cold. He was still shaking as the Wyrm stared down at him. “What will you do now little wizard?” It sounded amused and Neville felt his blood boil. </p><p>	“You had no right to do that!” He said glaring up at the beast. “That was such an invasion of her privacy!” The Wyrm seemed to frown. </p><p>	“She would not have told you on her own.” Neville cut him off. </p><p>	“So what! She’s allowed to have things she doesn’t tell me! She’s allowed to have privacy!” He was shouting at the beast, it probably wasn’t a good idea. With Harriet in his arms he couldn’t fight back effectively if the thing decided to attack. The great serpent hissed a laugh. </p><p>	“You are an interesting little wizard. You do not care that she was the vessel of one of the darkest of your kind. You only care for her. Perhaps you are worthy after all.” It opened its mouth again and hissed out another mist, this one was gold, not silver and Harriet jerked awake in his arms. She was staring at him and he had a sinking feeling that she had been aware of everything that had just happened as the cut near her hairline vanished. There were tears in her eyes. </p><p>	“Nev…” Her voice was hoarse as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring his father had given his mother. He hadn’t stopped carrying it around trying to figure out how to propose to her and having no luck, even with Ron’s help. </p><p>	“Marry me.” She blinked at him taking a moment to find her voice. </p><p>	“You just found out that I literally had a parasitic piece of Voldemort’s soul attached to mine up until three years ago.” She gasped out as tears slipped down her face. </p><p>	“And I don’t care. You are the strongest person I know, the fact that you never let that change you is just more proof of that. You are amazing and I don’t want to spend another day without you in it, ever again.” She lunged forward and suddenly her lips were on his and they were practically devouring each other. There was so much in that kiss that neither of them could put into proper words. A kind of desperation and longing and love that could not be expressed aloud. </p><p>	‘He’s a good one little Speaker. Keep hold of him.’ She laughed against his mouth but all he’d heard was a hissing sound. She looked up at the Wyrm. </p><p>	“Oh I intend to hold onto him for the rest of my life.” Harriet grinned as she slipped the proffered ring onto her finger. Neville felt like his smile was going to split his face. The Wyrm nodded slightly and nudged them back down the tunnel. They turned and raced away, Neville shooting a Patronus off to find Hermione, to join them. Harriet grinned at the ease with which he cast the spell. </p><p>	“And to think there was a time when you didn’t think you’d be able to do that.” Neville laughed. </p><p>	“If I have you there’s nothing I can’t do.” She pulled him into another kiss as Hermione joined them and gently cuffed Harriet around the side of the head for her stupidity. When they once again reached the surface Hagrid was not the only one who was waiting on them. Robards had arrived with a team. He scoffed at them. </p><p>	“Potter you’re gonna drive me into early retirement I swear.” Harriet grinned slightly and Robards spotted the ring on her finger. He turned to Neville. “About time.” They laughed as they apparated out to St. Mungo’s to get Harriet checked over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>            Harriet paced around the room the train of her dress dragging behind her. It had been eight months since the incident with the wyrm. Two months ago Ron and Hermione had said their vows outside the Burrow. Harriet had stood with them as Maid of Honor and Best Man, now it was her turn to walk down the aisle. She let out a long breath pacing back across the room to the mirror there. Looking in the mirror she let a small smile cross her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She had to admit the dress was spectacular. A long traditional white dress with a layer of white lace over it. The lace was specially made and Harriet traced over the design. The design wasn’t visible unless you knew it was there but she smiled at the antlers of the stag that represented her father at the waist line of the dress smiling down at the lilies that made up the hemline of the dress. The bouquet had similar lace around the base, with a dog chasing a wolf through the lace there. It felt like having them there with her on this day. She resumed her pacing as the door opened and Hermione stepped inside. She was in a pale green dress, her hair artfully pined back. Harriet’s was in a complex braid with several Gryffindor butterflies pinned into it. She and Neville had talked about it for a while and agreed that the butterflies, though they were gifts from Cedric Diggory, Harriet’s old boyfriend who had been the first victim of the second wizarding war, they would be a good way to include those that had been lost in the ceremony. Hermione smiled and lightly caught Harriet’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Everything is going fine. Robards has his best men keeping the media out everyone’s arriving perfectly on time. Not a hair is out of place.” Harriet nodded slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “And Nev?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Just as nervous as you. He keeps checking his list to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Ron, Seamus, and Dean have him well looked after.” Harriet nodded as Ginny and Luna slipped into the room smiling their hands intertwined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “They’re almost ready for us.” Ginny said and Hermione nodded to Harriet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Are you ready?” Harriet nodded smiling lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Nervous but ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The ceremony was a blur for Harriet. Arthur Weasley had agreed to walk her down the aisle, she thought she heard Hagrid blow his nose during the actual ceremony. Teddy was absolutely adorable in his tiny tuxedo holding the pillow with both rings on top. Beside Neville stood Seamus, Dean and Luna. Beside Harriet stood Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The crowd was small, a more intimate ceremony than Bill and Fleur’s had been since the whole extended Weasley clan wasn’t present. Professor McGonagall smiled, wiping her eyes. Fleur and Bill were practically glowing, Fleur heavily pregnant and happier than Harriet had seen her in a while. George smiled widely next to Charlie and Percy. Neville’s family beamed from their spots in the crowd, his grandmother easily visible due to the vulture topped hat she wore. Harriet only recognized it from the bogart in their third year. The rest of the crowd consisted of members of the DA. Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and Ernie McMillion were there smiling alongside Cho who looked a bit uncomfortable sitting next to Luna’s father. There was only one person who looked very out of place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Dudley Dursley wore a nice three piece suit that looked exceedingly odd next to the robes everyone else was wearing. He looked a bit nervous but had been exceedingly happy that he’d been invited at all. Harriet had run it past Robards. Since he was an FOW, Family of a Witch or Wizard, it was alright for him to be there as long as he didn’t bring a date. His inclusion had made choosing a venue a bit more difficult since it could not be a in a wizarding venue like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley since they could not even be seen by muggles. They had gotten around it by having the wedding in the large field near the Burrow, about halfway between the Lovegoods and the Weasleys. Once the ceremony was over the reception began and everyone started celebrating. It went well, surprisingly so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Harriet had been worried for weeks that someone would try to crash the wedding, either a dark wizard seeking vengeance or the Daily Prophet seeking the scoop of the century. Hermione, being the brilliant witch she was had leaked six different dates for the wedding. The Prophet was still convinced that they wouldn’t be getting married for another two weeks. By the time they realized their mistake Neville and Harriet would be safely ensconced in a house Fleur’s family was lending them in the south of France for their honeymoon. The Quibbler would be running the story the day after tomorrow and it made Harriet grin to imagine the look on Skeeter’s face when she realized that even as a beetle she’d missed the wedding. Neville kissed her on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What are you thinking about Mrs. Potter?” She laughed lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “The honeymoon, Mr. Potter.” He grinned and pecked her on the lips. He had been more than willing to take her last name, though technically he was hyphenating. It was more of a wizarding tradition, to ensure that old lines didn’t die out if they only had daughters but Neville had cousins who could carry on the Longbottom Legacy and he had always felt that he never lived up to his family name. Harriet had assured him he had more than lived up to it long ago but he’d taken her last name anyway. A slight laugh caught their attention and Harriet grinned up at her cousin. He was the only family she had really, she hadn’t extended the invitation to Petunia or Vernon. They weren’t family but Dudley had long ago apologized and was doing his best to make amends for everything he’d done. He had a small package in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I wasn’t quite sure what to get you and I know it won’t be as fancy as any of the things I’ve seen but here.” He awkwardly held out the package. Harriet took it and Neville nodded. She pulled off the wrapping and smiled, though it was a bit melancholy. It was a beautifully bound copy of Alice In Wonderland. “It was your favorite when you were little.” Harriet nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Yes it was.” She’d gotten a copy it from a library giveaway when they were three. She’d learned to read from that book, all by herself in her cupboard with a small flashlight. When she was five and finally had a bit of primary school under her belt she was reading it in the cupboard when Vernon had burst in and taken the book and flashlight from her, made her watch as she burned the book and locked her back in the cupboard. The fact that Dudley had remembered how much she had enjoyed that book was sweet. She smiled at him. “Thanks Dudley.” He nodded and smiled again, nodding as he made his way back to his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She leaned into Neville’s side. He smiled at her. The reception was a bit of a blur as well, so many people congratulating them, wishing them the best. Hagrid sobbed happy tears to see her all grown up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were ecstatic. At the end of the reception the crowd waved them off as they took the portkey to the small house. Neville carefully scooped her up and carried her over the threshold as they laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            A few days later Harriet turned to Neville as they lay together in the king sized bed. She was frowning slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What’s wrong?” She shook her head at the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Nothing. I was just thinking.” Neville raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Sickle for your thoughts?” She laughed lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What would you say if I retired from the Aurors?” He blinked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “That was a bit out of nowhere. Why would you want to quit you’ve been at it for three years?” Harriet nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “That’s sort of why. I’m sick of fighting Nev. I’ve been doing it ever since I got to the wizarding world. I don’t want to fight anymore.” He pulled her closer, so she was laying on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I get that, and I support you no matter what. Have you thought about what you might want to do, if anything. I mean your parents left you a lot of money, alongside what Sirius left you. My parents left me a large vault full too. Plus the shops doing wonderfully. You could just stay home if you want.” Harriet frowned lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I don’t think I want to just sit around. But there might be something I could do.” She sat up and reached over to the bedside table while Neville smiled enjoying the view. She smacked him lightly on the chest when she caught the expression on his face. He laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Can you blame me for admiring my beautiful wife?” He asked playfully. She scrunched up her nose at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Only when she’s trying to make a point!” He nodded conceding her point as she found what she was looking for. She pulled a tan envelope out of the drawer. “This arrived yesterday.” She opened it still sitting on top of him. She began to read it aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Dear Mrs. Potter, A position has recently been vacated here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor of the last three years, Professor Procter, has resigned due to a family emergency in Italy. In the discussion of who might be a suitable candidate your name has come up multiple times. If you are interested please contact me before September first. Sincerely Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts.” Neville blinked then grinned wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I think that would be a wonderful idea! You were the best defense teacher I ever had.” He leaned up and kissed her. She grinned down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “There’s a post script.” She said with a smile turning back to the letter. “PS Please inform Mr. Potter that Pomona Sprout is also retiring this year and she would recommend him highly for the position of Herbology Professor should he be interested.” Neville smiled even wider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Looks like we’re going back to Hogwarts.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finally Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>            Headmistress McGonagall stood smiling in front of the students. It had been four years since the battle of Hogwarts. The classes were small this year but they had some good news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Students I am happy to announce a few changes in staff. Our long time Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout, has decided to retire. Her place will be taken by Professor Neville Longbottom.” There was applause through the hall. A few of the older students still remembered when the Carrows had been in charge. Neville, Luna and Ginny had become legends among the other students. He grinned slightly waving from his place at the high table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Our Matron in the hospital wing is also retiring this year, her replacement is Miss Susan Bones, who will also be serving as head of Hufflepuff house.” More applause just as polite, though perhaps not as enthusiastic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Our final change in staff is our Defense Against The Dark Art Professor. I’m happy to welcome Professor Potter, to our staff.” McGonagall turned to the empty seat next to Neville who shrugged. McGonagall pursed her lips and was about to make another comment but the doors opened and Harriet appeared in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Sorry, meeting with Robards ran late.” She grinned sheepishly McGonagall smiled fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Professor Potter everyone.” She said a bit dryly as Harriet made her way to her spot at the high table. The applause was wild as the whispers raced through the room. Professor McGonagall shook her head clearing her throat for silence which fell after a moment. Neville shook his head as Harriet took her seat and squeezed his hand under the table. Hagrid waved from his spot. Slughorn raised a glass at them. McGonagall continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “As I was saying she will also be replacing Professor Procter as Head of Gryffindor house. Our new head boy and girl should introduce themselves to the new heads of house as soon as possible, same goes for the prefects. Now eat and enjoy our feast!” The plate magically filled and Neville pour Harriet some wine. He poured himself some and held up his goblet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Cheers Mama lion.” Harriet laughed loudly and tapped his goblet with hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Cheers Nev.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Harriet had never been happier than she was now. She and Neville had been teaching at Hogwarts for three years and she couldn’t be happier. Seven years ago she could never have seen herself in this position, teaching defense to the students of Hogwarts. Calling Professor McGonagall Minnie, having tea with Hagrid not to talk about their latest adventure but to grade papers together and talk about students. It made her grin. Ron was retiring from the Aurors this year, he’d decided to help George run the joke shop. Hermione was on the fast track to becoming the youngest minister of magic in history.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            But then one December she woke up feeling nauseous. She had no idea what was wrong. She thought it was just a cold at first, maybe a stomach bug. But it kept going for a few days. Neville was getting worried too so she went to visit Susan in the hospital wing. A few test later and Susan frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Harriet I have a bit of a personal question and I need you to be honest with me.” Harriet raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Have you and Neville been active in your marriage?” Harriet went bright red and nodded. Susan nodded slightly. “I thought you might be, one more question. When was the last time you had your cycle?” Harriet blinked at the question then her eyes went wide. “Bout two months ago right?” Harriet nodded and Susan smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Congratulations Harriet you’re gonna be a mom.” Susan said with a big smile. Harriet raced out of the hospital wing and down the castle out into the grounds and off to the greenhouse. She didn’t think that he was in class but as she rushed into the room she found a room full of students working on their shrubs. Neville looked up from one of them and frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Professor Potter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Need to talk to you right now!” Neville nodded and stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Miss Quinn you’re in charge for a moment.” A tall girl with bright yellow hair nodded. Everyone looked a bit concerned as Neville raced out of the green house with Harriet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What is it? Is it the DA? Ron and Hermione?” Harriet shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Nev, I’m pregnant.” He stared at her for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Yeah, Susan confirmed it. We’re gonna be parents.” Harriet laughed as Neville smiled wide and swept her off her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “We’re gonna be parents!” He shouted and laughed and kissed her. They laughed together for a moment as the sun shone down on the Hogwarts grounds. Harriet couldn’t believe her luck. Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the end of this series. I left it open ended on purpose but have no intention of doing a continuation of the series. I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a precaution, I don't own anything and do not condone the actions/statements made by the original author.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>